


you squeeze and shake me

by kjdpot



Series: domestic boning (chenyeol verse) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, PWP, and some, handjobs, jongdae waist appreciation, literally just a handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjdpot/pseuds/kjdpot
Summary: me: i should work on the actual second part of this versealso me: but what if i wrote this thing that nobody on this earth asked for insteadi swear i’ll do it... eventually. for now there’s thistitlebecause hand jobs. obviously





	you squeeze and shake me

**Author's Note:**

> me: i should work on the actual second part of this verse  
also me: but what if i wrote this thing that nobody on this earth asked for instead
> 
> i swear i’ll do it... eventually. for now there’s this  
[title](https://youtu.be/_A3gC03XIMI) because hand jobs. obviously

“you’re hot,” chanyeol says, very blatantly. he caresses jongdae’s side and wow, he feels so small in his hand. like he could wrap just two hands around it and engulf his whole waist.

“mhm, and sleepy, baby,” jongdae replies. “too tired to have sex.”

chanyeol hums. “but an orgasm would help you sleep?”

jongdae looks up, like he’s considering. after a moment he says, “i’ve got, like, 15 minutes before i zonk out.”

smiling, chanyeol leans into jongdae and kisses him. “you’re pretty,” he says. he doesn’t like the way jongdae dismisses that, disbelieving. “every part of you is so pretty i go crazy. wanna fuck you in the mirror, so you can see what i see.”

“you’re ridiculous,” jongdae replies, “hurry up.”

“wish i could take my time,” chanyeol mumbles, but he obeys jongdae anyway. slowly, they make their way to their bed, and chanyeol pushes jongdae down into it lightly. he keeps jongdae’s shirt on, but rides it up just past his nipples so he can tweak one. he smiles when jongdae’s hips lift up at that. 

he brings his other hand to the semi-hard bulge in jongdae’s briefs, pressing lightly and feeling it harden underneath his palm. 

“baby, i love you, but if you keep teasing me i’m gonna divorce you,” jongdae says, hips lifting once again to grind against chanyeol’s hand.

“i love you, and there will be no divorcing,” chanyeol replies, slipping his hand into jongdae’s underwear. he’s already leaking, and chanyeol wants to blow him. for another night, though, since jongdae’s so tired.

he slips jongdae’s briefs down to pull his dick out, stroking lightly until jongdae asks for, “more, come on, baby.”

chanyeol complies, licking his hand before going in and stroking for real, faster and firmer. jongdae moans every time the head of his cock is stroked tightly, whines when chanyeol stops stroking to thumb his slit.

“come whenever,” he says, back to stroking. jongdae’s eyes close and his head tilts back, he comes into chanyeol’s fist with a soft moan as chanyeol runs his fingers over the slit again. he keeps playing with the head until jongdae’s muscles relax, his orgasm having ended.

“i hate you, i’m so sleepy,” jongdae groans. “you and your constant boner, jesus christ.”

“you love my constant boner, it’s very convenient for you,” chanyeol replies.

“except when it keeps me up past,” jongdae looks at the clock on his bedside table, “11pm.”

“we’ve stayed up later,” chanyeol laughs. “you’re getting old, can’t even stay up past 11 anymore!”

“one foot in the retirement home already,” his husband jokes. “am i supposed to be jacking you off right now?” he asks.

chanyeol just shrugs. “nah, i just wanted to touch you. i’m not lying when i say you’re very pretty.” he almost touches jongdae’s waist again, until he remembers that his hand is covered in jongdae’s cum and his own spit. “lemme wash my hands, we can cuddle after.”

“my dick is so gross right now,” jongdae whines, sitting up. “lemme wash up with you.”

chanyeol smiles, kisses him. and when jongdae is practically falling asleep at the bathroom sink he feels a little bad for keeping him up, but he’s so cute and cuddly when he’s sleepy that he doesn’t feel that way for long.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry and also hope it was ok


End file.
